Immersed
by The Donna Specter
Summary: A Suits/Darvey oneshot. Donna & Harvey getting carried away in the pool of a hotel during a business trip. Based off a couple of tumblr prompts.


_**This is my first fic writing for the darveymficprompts blog on tumblr, hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"How was your flight?"

"It was good." Harvey smiles, glancing over at the redhead, his redhead, currently checking them in at the front desk of the hotel they'd just arrived at.

"I'll bet." Jessica teases from the other end of the line.

Harvey and Donna had flown in to Chicago to help Jessica as she prepared to enter the world of Chicago politics; it had been a last-minute decision, Jessica had been surprised by an impromptu encounter with the Mayor of Chicago, who had invited her to a meeting the following day with numerous Chicago political figures, a meeting Jessica had asked Harvey to accompany her to.

"I'm choosing to believe you're referring to service in first class." Harvey smirks.

"You do that." Jessica teases.

"Donna said she sent you through the press release you asked for?"

"Yeah, tell her thank you, Jeff is going to send it out tomorrow."

"What time is the meeting tomorrow?" He asks.

"Ten," Jessica confirms, "You know you could have just stayed with us, Harvey."

"I know, and thank you, I just wanted…" He attempts to explain.

"You wanted to be alone," His old mentor finishes for him, "I get it. How are things with you two now that you've finally opened your eyes?"

"Great." Harvey smiles, glancing back towards his girl, "everything's great."

'Got the key' Donna mouths, walking through the lobby towards him with the room key in her hand.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, Harvey. I've arranged for a car to pick you both up at 9.30."

"We'll see you then." He says, hanging up the phone.

"Ready?" Donna smiles "…I really shouldn't have been surprised that you booked the most expensive suite in hotel, should I?"

"Thought you were supposed to know everything?" He teases, leaning down to place a soft kiss against her lips.

* * *

It had taken them a while, but they were finally in a good place, a wonderful place, they were finally together and _incredibly_ happy. What had only been three months ago felt like it had taken place a lifetime ago.

After Donna had kissed him, to say thing went from confused to chaos would be an understatement. In true Specter form, void of any emotional maturity and without Donna's guidance, Harvey had not handled the situation well at all. Even after he had broken up with Paula, weeks of anger, confusion and guilt laced with harsh words, constant fighting and bitterness had culminated in what Harvey could only describe as one of the worst moments in his life; Donna left him.

** FLASHBACK**

Returning to the firm after a meeting with Louis, Harvey was greeted by a solemn Mike standing in the doorway of his office.

"Harvey, you need to see this."

"Not now, Mike."

"Now, Harvey. Trust me. I found this on Donna's Desk, I thought it was something she'd been working on for me"

"What is it?" Harvey asks, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, his brows knitting together in confusion."

"You need to fix this, Harvey." Mike says seriously, handing the piece of paper to the older lawyer.

Harvey identifies it immediately; a resignation letter, with a hand written not attached to it, he swallows thickly as he begins to read.

 ** _Dear Harvey and Louis,_**

 ** _Please be advised of my intention to resign as Chief Operations Officer of Specter Litt, effective immediately._**

 ** _I greatly appreciate the opportunity and privilege that has been extended to me during my time at the firm and while this decision is an extremely difficult one, it is necessary._**

 ** _I am grateful for your friendship, support and guidance and the tireless efforts of all staff within the offices of Specter Litt. I wish you all well in your future endeavours._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Donna Paulsen_**

Harvey could feel the familiar tightening of his chest that accompanied a panic attack, he willed himself to continue reading the note, praying that this was just a dream.

 _Harvey,_

 _I just can't do this anymore; I have decided to leave New York, I've been offered an opportunity elsewhere and have decided to take it. I just need a fresh start._

 _I want you to know that I am not sorry I kissed you, I'm in love with you and if I'm being completely honest, I would do it again. But, I am sorry that our relationship couldn't withstand it and that because of my actions, trying to figure out my own feelings, you now look at me with a look that was once only reserved for your Mother, a mixture of pain, betrayal and disgust._

 _I know I've let you down, but I never meant to hurt you, please know that._

 _Perhaps in my absence it will be easier for you to rekindle things with Dr Agard._

 _Be happy, Harvey, that's all I want for you._

 _Donna._

He closes his eyes, dizziness taking over as he struggles to breathe. As he glances back down at the paper, he notices his hands are shaking.

This can't be happening.

"She's on her way to JFK"

He looks up to find Rachel standing inside the doorway.

"…She's moving to Seattle." She offers.

"She …She won't want to see me," Harvey argues weakly, "I've fucked everything up, Rachel."

"Yeah, you have, Harvey…" Rachel says, "…and maybe you don't deserve the opportunity to fix it, but she does! Donna deserves it and you are the only person who is going to be able to change this."

Before Rachel can say another word, Harvey finds himself racing towards the elevator, still clutching the papers in his hand. The elevator doors open to the lobby and he runs towards the exit, looking out towards the street. The cool night air hits him as he steps outside, flagging down the first cab he sees, "JFK" He tells the driver as he climbs in.

He has to find her.

* * *

"American Airlines flight AA45 to Seattle now boarding."

Donna had been sitting near the boarding gate, waiting for her flight to be announced, as she hears her flight number she stands and collects her purse, coat and carry on bag, turning around to head towards the desk she takes a step forward before she spots him, jogging towards her. Harvey.

"Donna"

"Harvey what are you doing here? How did you…"

"Rachel." He explains.

"Harvey, I…"

"Don't go!" He begs, "Please. Donna you can't leave."

She scoffs, "We haven't spoken in weeks unless its been you yelling at me about something!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I am. I just…"

"In the fourteen years I've known you, Harvey, I never thought we'd end up here; you hating me!"

"Donna…" He begins, taken aback by her statement.

"No, Harvey," She interjects, "I'm not doing this! I've said what I needed to, and I have a flight to catch, so…" she says, brushing past him.

He grabs her arm, halting her movements, "I don't hate you…" He says softly.

"Really? Because last I checked, the way you have treated me in the last two weeks is exactly the way you would act towards someone you couldn't stand!"

"You really don't get it do you?" He says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, I get it, Harvey, you've made yourself _crystal_ clear. I'm selfish for doing what I did and putting you in that position, selfish for putting myself first and _making_ you cheat. Believe me, I get it!"

"I was mad at myself!" Harvey says, exasperated. "I wasn't mad because I didn't want you, Donna, I was mad because I did!" He explains.

"…Ever since my Mom cheated on my Dad, I have always known I have zero tolerance of infidelity. Then, you ambush me with a kiss…"

"I told you, I had…" She tries to defend.

"Just spoken with Louis, I know. Let me finish, please." He begs.

Donna nods.

"Then you kissed me in your office and for the first time ever, infidelity didn't bother me. My head was spinning, and I was surprised, Donna, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to have you right there on your desk."

"Harvey…"

"I didn't know how to deal with it. I took it out on you and I'm sorry."

Donna can feel the tears building, "Why didn't you just talk to me?" She asks.

"You know I'm no good with talking about feelings." He offers weakly. "… But I do love you, Donna."

"Harvey…"

"Final boarding call for American Airlines flight AA45 to Seattle."

Harvey can feel his heart racing, uneasy that she hasn't agreed to stay yet, he quickly pulls her towards him, pressing his lips against hers, kissing her gently as he cups her face.

"Please don't go" He begs. "…I love you."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to interrupt, are you boarding?" The flight attendant asks.

Donna sighs, pressing her cheek harder against Harvey's hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Donna…" He whispers, frowning slightly.

"It's too late," She whispers, tear filled eyes looking up at him, "I love you, but you can't …We can't …I have to go."

"Donna."

"Goodbye, Harvey."

* * *

Harvey sighs, slumping back in his chair, finishing the last of the Macallan in his glass, fighting against the burn in his throat. Internally debating whether to head back to the firm or to just drink himself in to a stupor, attempting to forget the last few hours.

The latter wins.

She left, she actually left him. He's not quite sure he believes it yet.

He ignores the buzz of his cell phone, probably just Mike checking on him again, he reasons. As he approaches his bar for a refill, noticing he's used the last of it,

"Fuck" He mumbles to himself.

He reaches for his keys as he resolves to head to the liquor store, the walk will probably do him some good, give him a chance to clear his head.

Grabbing his coat, he opens the door, surprised by the figure standing on the other side of it.

"Donna." He breathes, internally asking himself if he's seeing things now.

"Say it again." She demands, eyes still laced with tears.

He doesn't need her to clarify what she means.

"I love you." He says adamantly, certain he's never spoken a truer word in his life.

Before he can repeat the words again in an effort to make her believe them, her lips crash against his as she kisses him passionately. He pulls her in closely, holding her body against his own as he kisses her back with everything he has.

There is not a chance in hell that he'll ever let her go again.

** END OF FLASHBACK **

* * *

"This place is gorgeous." Donna says, unpacking their suitcase.

"You're gorgeous!" He says, his arms encircling her waist as he hugs her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Smooth, Specter." She chuckles. "How you are New York's best closer I have no idea!"

"Oh, I think you do." He smirks, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"THAT, better not have _anything_ to do with it, mister." She says, narrowing her eyes at him slightly.

"Don't worry, THAT is reserved solely for my lady, the others just succumb to my good looks and charm." He grins.

"…And ego" She adds, teasing him further.

"You love me."

"I do." She agrees, leaning down for a quick kiss.

It had surprised both of them how natural the transition from friends, well, their version of friends, to lovers had been. PDA, stolen kisses, declarations of love, it all just felt so right. With fourteen years to make up for, they had practically locked themselves away the entire first week they were together, nothing but sex and each other, with occasional breaks for food and sleep.

"Oh, thank God, I'm starving!" Donna praises as she hears a knock on the door followed by a voice saying it was the room service they'd ordered. "Honey, can you get it? I just want to hang these last few things up," She asks.

Harvey opens the door and accepts the food, tipping the man generously.

"Hey, where's the pool in this place?" He queries.

"First floor, last door on the left." The hotel worker explains, "But unfortunately it's closed now, Sir"

"What would I have to do to open it for us a little later?" Harvey asks, offering the man $100.

"I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Oh, and this is to make sure we're left alone." Harvey instructs, offering him another $100.

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure that happens."

* * *

"Harvey, where are you taking me?" Donna asks, holding Harvey's hand as his other one covers her eyes.

"You said to get in our robes because we are getting massages, the spa is in the other direction!"

"I'm covering your eyes" He laughs "How do you know what direction we're going?"

"I'm Donna" She smirks.

He can't help but roll his eyes at her sassiness.

"Ok, we're here he says, uncovering her eyes to reveal the swimming pool in front of them, the room darkened except for the glow illuminating from the underwater pool lights.

"We're not getting massages, are we?" She asks, kinking an eyebrow at him, still holding his hand.

"Nope, not tonight anyway," He smirks "Although, if you're lucky I might give you one later."

She smirks at his sexual innuendo.

"I thought it might be nice to have a swim." He says, pointing towards the water.

"I don't have my suit." She shrugs.

"Hmm" He pretends to ponder, "Neither do I." He says, dropping his robe to the floor to reveal his naked form.

She automatically bites her lip as her eyes take in his body.

 _Damn_ she has a sexy man!

"Harvey!" She grins, "what if someone comes?"

"You mean besides you?" He teases, earning himself a big smile from her. "So?" He shrugs, "Let them watch" He grins.

She subconsciously bites her lip again as she tries to decide whether to join him.

 _As if_ she isn't going to she thinks to herself as she lets her robe fall to the floor next to his.

She smiles at him, shrugging her shoulders as she moves towards the pool, descending the steps in to the water with a giggle, Harvey close behind her.

Donna wades deeper in to the pool, turning around to face Harvey, her breasts still exposed as the water touches just underneath them. He moves to meet her, clutching her face in his hands as he kisses her passionately.

Harvey moves his hand down her neck, towards her breast, squeezing it firmly as her fingers dig deeper in to his back. His hand travels from her breast, down her toned stomach to her thigh as he assists her when she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist; a soft moan escapes her as she feels his deliciously hard length rub against her.

Donna pushes against his torso, freeing herself from his grasp as she swims away underwater; Harvey naturally following her. When she reaches the end of the pool she turns around, swimming back towards him, his hands automatically reaching out for her as she swims back in to his embrace; gripping his head as he pulls her towards him for another kiss.

They slowly move to the surface, searching for oxygen, water cascading over the muscles of his back as he reaches the surface first, pulling her up with him, only breaking their kiss to allow oxygen in to their lungs. His hands move to her waist, lifting her slightly as she wraps her legs around him once more, allowing him to slide inside her this time.

The feeling of him stretching her elicits a whimper from her, as he begins to move inside her slowly; her grip on him tightening with each languid thrust.

"So fucking tight" He moans against her mouth as she steadies herself by grabbing his shoulder, his hands move from her face to her torso as she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"God, you feel so good" She murmurs against his lips before her tongue begs for entrance to his mouth. Her hand grips his hair tightly, appreciating every thrust inside her as she relishes each touch.

Harvey's tongue moves against her own before breaking away, instructing her to take a breath before pulling her underneath the water with him, his hand finding her clit to rub firmly.

Donna has never felt anything like it, briefly removing something as vital as breathing somehow enhances every other sense she has, overwhelmed by complete euphoria has Harvey continues his actions.

"Oh fuck" He breathes as they come up for air.

"Yes! Fuck, Harvey," She moans, gripping his back tightly, "Come for me" She demands against his mouth, their hot breaths mingling. "I want you to come for me."

Donna's back hits the side of the pool as Harvey pins her against the wall, one hand gripping her waist tightly while the other rubs her clit as he continues to fuck her as hard as he can.

The sound of Donna's moans echo through the room as she hits her peak, her orgasm ripping through her as Harvey begins to unravel himself, his moans overtaking her own as he manages a few more thrusts before emptying inside her.

"Oh, my Gooood" she drawls out, struggling to steady her breathing as he attempts to regulate his own. "That was amazing." She moans, utterly satisfied.

"I love you baby" He says softly, pressing soft kisses against her lips.

"I love you too"

As they regain their composure, Harvey pulls out of her gently.

"How do I let you talk me in to these things?" She giggles.

"Told you babe, good looks and charm" He winks, offering her his trademark grin.

"I am definitely in trouble then" She whispers, pressing her lips against his softly.

* * *

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any requests, be sure to send a prompt through on tumblr!**_


End file.
